Lovely Death
by xxtoushirou
Summary: Kylie died... trying to protect Rikuo and he forgot everything she never wants him to remember, even her. What will she do when Rikuo becomes increasingly suspicious about her and what she does? Can she keep her secret? Can she continue to protect Rikuo? Rikuo X OC - if i continue it...
1. Death and Thereafter

**Hiyas... so this is a (maybe) one shot for Nurarihyon no Mago... hopes you likes it xD**

* * *

It was only five years ago…

It's been five years since Rihan died… no, when he was murdered. I remember running and playing with Rikuo and Otome – chan. We were playing tag and Rikuo ran and climbed up a tree. I was it and I couldn't reach the branch no matter how much I jump. In the end, I gave up and tried to catch Otome – chan. I stopped when I ran past the Yamabuki Rose bush. I picked up a Yamabuki Rose and ran back to Rihan. I wanted to show the rose to him. I wanted to tell him the good parts about the Rose since he always looked so sad when he looked at the Yamabuki Rose.

When I heard a scream, I thought it was Otome – chan. As I ran closer to where I left Rikuo and Otome – chan, I saw it. I saw Otome lift her sword from Rihan and his body crumbled to the ground. I was frozen by where I stood, unable to react, even when Rikuo walked towards her.

"Otou – san?" Rikuo called out, looking curiously behind Otome. Otome licked her lips hungrily and stared coldly at Rikuo. When she looks at Rikuo in the eye, I had to muffle a scream. This wasn't the little girl that I was just playing with. She wasn't the one that was recently smiling merrily like she didn't have a single care in the world.

She was a monster… and she was inching towards Rikuo. Bile rose in my throat, rendering me unable to call for help, unable to even warn Rikuo to stay away. Every step she took towards Rikuo, Rikuo took a step back. She raised the sword in her hand, still bloodied from Rihan's blood, and brought it down...

* * *

And then, I woke up. My alarm clock was ringing and Rikuo was running around the house and yelling for the youkai to get out of his way. I shuddered, remembering the dream, it's been five years but for me… but it feels just like yesterday. I sat up from the futon and gazed at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked pretty decent. I wasn't pretty… but it wasn't like I had a face that only a mother would love. My hair was pretty disheveled and my eyes were kind of droopy… but then again, I did just wake up.

I was only wearing a small white tank to sleep (and a blue underwear with orange guppy fishes and white laces… so don't even start imagining), and I pulled it off. I winced when I saw my reflection. I may have gotten my mother's butt, but I definitely got my father's bust. Something else that made me flinch was a jagged scar that ran from the tip of my right shoulder to the left side of my waist.

I laid back down on my futon and stroked the scar that ran across my body. I winced when I remembered the pain as Otome brought her sword down; I remember the blood and life slowly leaving my body as the sword drank my blood. I remembered seeing Rikuo's tear – stained face as the last thing I saw before everything turned black. I was so glad he was alive… even if I had to die. I'll never forgive myself if Rikuo gets hurt. Never…

I was suddenly forced out from my thoughts when Rikuo slammed the door open. I sat up surprised and waited for him to say something but he hadn't said a single thing. In fact, Rikuo turned tomato red and left the room screaming, "I'M SORRY!"

Confused by why he apologized, I automatically thought he was developing a mind – reading youkai power… until I looked back at the mirror and blushed too. I was still naked… butt naked.

"KYAAHHH~" I screamed, and quickly slipped on my tank when I heard a clamor of noise outside the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" screamed Ao, a special attack squad chief. He was a youkai with extraordinary strength… even for a youkai.

"IS SHE UNDER ATTACK, RIKUO – SAMA!" Kuro shouted next. Kuro was another chief of the special attack squad. The two of them were pushing against Rikuo who was, from the sound of things, obviously guarding my door.

"Maatte! Calm down, Kuro, Ao" Rikuo addressed the two of them, "Kylie – chan was just…" Rikuo trailed off but I knew… he was blushing as hard as I probably was.

"Kylie – chan was what? Rikuo – sama?" accused Tsurara Oikawa, a snow – girl and one of Rikuo's many attendants .

"N-n-nothing… I'll check if she's fine so please… go on with what you were doing" Rikuo pleaded with them. I could almost hear Rikuo turn on his cute puppy like charms. Rikuo opened the door slowly and I could see him slowly into the room, backwards… of course, just in case I hadn't worn anything yet. Leaning slightly towards the right, I peered past Rikuo. Ao, Kuro and Tsurara were gone.

"You can turn around" I mumbled, still red in the cheeks.

I wasn't sure if he was being stubborn or a gentlemen but he didn't turn around. Instead he said, "I'm sorry, really really sorry! I only came in because it was time for school and we have to get to the bus stop."I couldn't see his face but I knew he was really sorry.

I got up and Rikuo's body tensed like he thought I was going to slap him… I wasn't, I really wasn't going to. I slipped my hands around his waist and gave a bone – crushing hug, "It's alright… though, we should be going soon, Hn" I whispered into his ear.

Rikuo nodded his head in agreement and ran out, going to the bathroom to rewash his face. And I closed my door and swished my head from side to side, imaging the uniform in my head, sparkled appeared around me and a new outfit appeared on me.

I was wearing my uniform; my long sea green hair was brushed and hung down my back. There was a pretty white ribbon in my hair too. My ocean blue eyes looked as sharp and clear as they always did.

People say that the eyes never change… even if the rest of you did. And, you know what? Those people… are wrong, dead wrong. Ever since I died, my eyes seem endless to the point where you can actually drown in them. I actually glared at some human boys who were trying to hit on me and they ended up in the hospital. The doctors were all bewildered by the condition of the boys. Every test they administered turned out the same… each of the drowned, in the middle of the street… on a hot and sunny day. Gramps said that I probably had a water affinity, like Kappa.

I walked out the door and immediately bumped into Rikuo.

"Wow… you change fast…" Rikuo said, smiling but he was still looking at me skeptically.

"Aha...ha…ha…ha…" I chuckled awkwardly. Mentally I was screaming for help, but not a single youkai came to my rescue. "You see… I wanted to change fast… just in case you dropped by again" _Dang… I didn't want to bring this up again but since I already did…_

"Oh… right… sorry!" Rikuo apologized again; blushing in a shade of red that I never knew was possible.

Rikuo doesn't know I died. He forgot all about the incident. When Gramps asked him about it, Rikuo always said that he didn't know what happened. I'm glad he forgot. If Rikuo ever remembers… it would scar him for life.

But I'm still happy. If he ever remembers that I died and that I died for him… he would never let it go. Rikuo is just like Rihan in that way.

_Rihan… I'm so sorry…_

* * *

**Now i have a question for you...  
**

**do you think i should continue it and make it a romance type of thing - its right before Hagoromo Gitsune and a little after the trouble between the Keikan and Nura  
**

**or  
**

**keep it as a one shot?  
**

**Your pick... pls inform me through reviews xD  
**


	2. School Boring

**Lalala~ Here's to a new chapie of my new story~ Yayzz! And thank you Twilight Dark Angel, zeenz and AoKuroUsagi16238**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"lie-chan? Kylie – chan?" Rikuo shouted over and over again to no avail. Kylie was lost in thought… and daydreaming like never before. "Kylie…." Rikuo shouted one last time before he sulked into a corner since he was ignored.

* * *

_Hot… warm… burning… it hurts._

_Help. Help. Please help me…_

_Take it away. Take it away! PLEASE!_

_Over and over again, I lived it over and over again._

_Unable to help Rihan… giving my life for Rikuo…_

_It hurts…_

Tears crept to the corner of my eyes when I remembered… no it was more than remembering – when I relived the months right after I died. In that abyss… it felt like years, centuries… even, and now Nurarihyon oji – san tells me that it was only a few months. I came back looking just like I did 9 months ago. Except maybe… my eyes were bluer, my hair was darker. I changed…

"Kylie – c h a n….!" Rikuo whined, water streaming down from his eyes.

I deadpanned and sweat dropped when I saw the state that Rikuo was in.

"Oi… are you okay?"

"Fine… fine… just dandy, why do you ask?" Rikuo pouted and turned to the side… as if to ignore me.

"Alright… then…" I said hesitantly, "Weirdo" Rikuo changed too. I grinned when I thought back to when we played together…

Rikuo was such a mischievous brat, always pulling pranks on the youkai that lives with him… though it was mainly Kubinashi, Aotabo, Kurotabo and Yuki – Onna that were tricked… but sometimes, it happened to me too.

Kylie started to sweat drop when she began to delve into her reminiscences… how many times did Rikuo pretend to be in trouble only to have her fall into a hole?

A LOT!

A vein popped on my forehead when I thought about those times when Rikuo act as if he was severely injured… made me so angry. A dark rain cloud began to gather around me. Stupid Rikuo… Baka Rikuo. He doesn't understand that I would worry if he got hurt.

"Kylie – chan?" said a voice behind me. I looked up and felt sparkles jump from me.

"Yuki – ah… no sorry… Oikawa – san" I said. Rikuo looked like he was about to hyperventilate when I almost accidently called Oikawa Tsurara, Yuki – onna.

"School is already out… are you going to go back first or do you want to stay with us?" Yuki – I mean, Oikawa asked me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're having a meeting of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol…" Oikawa said.

"Then… mind if I join?" I asked, glancing towards the ground and twiddling my thumbs.

"Of course you can!" shouted a rather icky looking person. He swished his hair to the side and gave off an aura that said he knew people talked about him… and he didn't care.

"Who is that?" I asked Oikawa, scrunching up my nose.

"Kiyotsugu – san" Oikawa replied, "He's a bit obsessed with youkai." She whispered into my ears.

"Why?" My eyes widened, _did he hate youkais or something?_ "Does he…?" My throat suddenly dried… I felt my blood rush to my brain till all I could think about was how to get Kiyotsugu out of the picture. All I could see were scenarios where Kiyotsugu could have had an accident and die… plenty of ways.

"Kylie?" Oikawa snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. When I blinked… I could see Oikawa and her favorite scarf. She always wore it… even when she was in her normal, youkai form. I remember that day she got it…

Rikuo and I were running around the town. It was Christmas and we figured that we should buy some presents this year. I was fun… terribly fun! We got into a heap of trouble. Nurarihyon oji-san had to come and pick us up, himself.

_Ahh… those were the times…_ I prop my elbow on the edge of my desk and leaned on it. I guess I had a faraway look in my eyes so Oikawa went away to tell Rikuo that I was going to stay.

Back then… I didn't know about youkai… I didn't know that the world was much darker than the alleys at night. Darker… colder… and _scarier…_

I still get the heebie jeebies just thinking about what's crawling in the darkest corner of every street. Though… despite having hundreds of things that can scare the living shit out of me… Nurarihyon, Rihan, Rikuo and everyone else in the Nura Clan… is like a _rainbow…_

"Kylie – chan" I heard Rikuo whining, "Do you wanna turn this way now?"

"Whats wrong Mr. Rainbow?" I semi – cooed, still half out of it.

"Mr. Rainbow?" Kana – chan asked. Ienaga Kana… she was what I would call a childhood friend… despite having my childhood cut off. Our best friend and neighbor… she doesn't know about youaki and she despises youkai. She thinks that I had just moved away for the summer…

I winced a bit, thinking about how Kana should find out about me… about Rikuo… about all of us…

* * *

"Bye!" Rikuo called to his friends as we were walking out from the school.

"Bye Nura…" called Torii Natsumi – san, Maki Saori – san and Kiyotsugu – san.

"Sayonara! Oikawa – chan!" Shima – san called to her. It was pretty obvious that he likes her… but Yuki – Onna doesn't see a thing…

Rikuo can't see anything either… and I am not just talking about why he has glasses. He can't see Yuki – Onna's interest in him, can't see his importance to Kana… definitely can't see his own significance to me…

_Jeez… I never want to come to school again!_

* * *

Yuki – Onna, Rikuo and I were walking across the school grounds. Rikuo was sandwiched between us. Pleanty of people were staring… but I didn't mind. None of us were talking… but it didn't seem awkward at all. I like the silence where I can think… scratch that – I don't like thinking…

"Ah~!" Yuki – Onna shouted.

"Hn… what happened?" I asked her, bending forward a little so I could see her over Rikuo.

"I forgot… I was suppose to prepare tonight's dinner!" Yuki – Onna shouted, clasping her hands over her mouth, "I should get going! Please see the young master home!" Yuki – Onna bowed quickly and turned to run away…

"So… I have a few things to do. Wanna accompany me?" I asked Rikuo, half hoping h would say no and yet still hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure." Rikuo agreed, momentarily blinding me with is bright smile. "Where are we going?"

"To… a friend of mine… I guess you can call her" I replied, looking away sheepishly.

"Alright."

I laughed awkwardly and led the way to her house. Left, right, right, left, left, walk two more blocks… and we are here…

"Oi… this is it?" Rikuo asked sweat dropping and deadpanning.

"Yeah… she's a bit…. Isolated" I chuckled awkwardly again. I don't blame Rikuo for thinking weirdly considering her house was downright gruesome. That idiot never bothered to mow her lawn or weed the garden or clip her bushes. The plant life was overgrown and overpopulated. What's more? The walls, doors, windows and roof were all a bleak gray and purple.

I knocked on the door. Rikuo tensed but no one came out nor did she answer the door. I stepped back several steps and glanced at her roof. Smoke was pouring from the chimney. I glanced towards one of her windows. Light was flickering in it.

I sighed and resumed knocking on the door while shouting.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT YUIKI!"

"Who are you? I don't know you." Someone replied.

_Crap… this was not Yuiki…_

"Do you know Yuiki?" I asked her, mentally slapping myself.

"No…" She replied, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm here to Yuiki… tell her Kylie is here" I sighed, again.

"Maybe she isn't here, Kylie – chan!" Rikuo whined.

"She is…" I crossed my arms and stared at this foreign girl. She was pretty… very pretty. Such a nice natural look but she doesn't see it. Literally. This girl had a pair of big and thick glasses, and she wears sweatpants with a lab coat… and when was the last time she trimmed her eyebrows. It's such a shame… and she had stunning platinum blond hair too… with a figure to match it.

"Who's at the door… Lala?" a voice came from within the house. When a figure to match the voice appeared…she was just as I remembered.

"Yo… Yuiki" I gave her a slight peace sign with my right hand, "It's been a while"

Yuiki's mouth twitched and she smiled wryly, "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing _you _again"

"Well… for starters, you _really _need to watch what you're wearing at home. That tank… I can see your boobs from a mile away." I said.

Yuiki crossed her arms and harrumphed to the side… but I could still see a blush creeping in.

"Second… so something about your hair before I hose it down" I held out a hand dramatically. Wisps of blue tendrils coiled around my hand… but I am pretty sure Rikuo couldn't see a thing.

Yuiki's hands immediately covered her hair… man… she is _fun _to tease! Yes… I am mean but I was mean for a reason. I really don't like seeing pretty girls get so lazy that they don't even care about their own appearances. Take Yuiki for an example, she has a gleaming yet silky long lavender hair. And she has that perfect hourglass shape. And what does she wear? A tank and cameo pants…

"Are you here to just reprimand me?" she asks.

"No… that was just a bonus" I let the smile fall off of my face… to show that I was serious, "Where have you been last night?"

"Out. Why?"

"Out doing what?"

"It was just a high school reunion… what does that have to do with anything?" She rolled her eyes. I can't make up my mind though. Did she honestly do nothing? Or was she just that good of an actor?

"Fine. Let me try a more blunt approach" I tell her.

"Fine. Shoot me." She said.

I took a deep breath and asked her, slowly, "Did you have a hand in recent attacks?"

Yuiki narrowed her eyes, "Recent…?" Then her eyes widened… with shock or surprise – I have no idea…

"So that's how you think of me? Honestly… I am _shocked_" she said, a twinge of hurt was laced in her tone.

"I don't know… the Keikan are gone and you're the only one in the area"

"How about a rogue… that doesn't happen often but when it does…"

"Alright… I just wanted to make sure… sorry"

"No problem" Yuiki shifted her gaze from me to Rikuo behind me. Seeing her gaze on Rikuo, I tensed. A hiss resonated down at the back of my throat. I let it out… loud enough for hr to hear and she shifted her gaze back to me. Yuiki walked out from her doorway, ignoring Lala's cries to tell her to stay inside. Yuiki bent over and whispered into my ear…

"If you wanted to keep him safe… you shouldn't have brought him to meet me…" She pulled back and I watched her lick her lips lasciviously. Anger welled inside of me. All the faucets turned on and water streamed from it. A nearby water pump began shaking uncontrollably. Red haze covered the edges of my vision.

I wanted to hurt her.

And I would have… if Rikuo hadn't pulled me away… if Rikuo hadn't still thought that I was human and that I could easily get hurt. Rikuo took my hand in his and began to lead me away from her house. I glanced back one more time and she moved her mouth.

_He's much more human than I thought he would be…_

She mouthed, lazily letting her arm fall to her side, brushing the side of her calf. Where she kept her knives, shuriken and shikigamis. My emotions went haywire and they flared inside me. _Damn… the next time I see her… I _will_ punch the living daylights OUT of her!_

"Kylie – chan… who was she?" Rikuo asked me as soon as we were meters away from her house.

"Yuiki Nightingale" I replied softy,

"Eh~ that name sounds kind of familiar" Rikuo replied, he put a finger on his chin and glanced upwards to think.

"It should. Your gramps mentions her a lot. She's a youkai hunter… one of the best" I said.

Rikuo's eyes widened and he grabbed my hand again. We ran the rest of the way home. I couldn't tell him that she wasn't following us… so he kept glancing backwards every two minutes. I couldn't tell him anything… because he might remember other things. Things I never want him to remember… never…


	3. Red Night

**Yoho! Tried my best to upload soon but its been slow. My brain is fried with this heat!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**AND! If you've read, Katekyo hitman REBORN! If you've ever dreamed about a life with Tsuna and the other guardians... (i Know i have!) please read my other story, Thanatos' Sky... and review!**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

_Jeez… that was stupid. I'm turning stupid. I swear… becoming youkai definitely messed up my brain cells! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Stupid baka. Stupid baka.!_

"Umm… Kylie – chan?" Rikuo called from the other side of my door. "Can I come in?"

"No" I called back.

"Why?"

"My room. My rules. Don't even think about breaking down the door because I _will _remind you of what happened this morning… oops, looks like I already reminded you so never mind"

"Eh?" Rikuo whined. "Please… I need to talk to you"

"Fine… come on in" I said and suddenly remembered, "WAIT! Just like a minute or two"

"Eh? Okay?" Rikuo called back and waited till I gave him the all clear.

I scrambled up from my futon on the floor and tumbled into the pile of clothes in the corner of my room and pulled on a random T – shirt from the pile. Hurriedly tugging the shirt over my head, I called Rikuo into the room.

"Y-yo…" Rikuo muttered walking into my room

"'Sup…" I stood stiffly and saluted him. I froze and held my pose for several minutes before I started wondering why I was saluting him…

"Come sit here…" Rikuo knelt down and sat, Japanese styled, on the floor and pointed in front of him. "Sit… I want to talk to you"

Sweat dropping, I stammered, "W-w-why can't I stay standing?"

Rikuo thought for a second and answered, "Because it seems somewhat crude…"

"O-o-oh…."

_Why does he want now?_ I deadpanned and sudden chills crept down my spine. _Why if he suspects that I died and came back as a youkai? I knew I shouldn't have used my powers to pass the damn swimming test!_ Beating myself after what Rikuo might or might not know was tearing me up inside. _What do I do?_

"-her?" Rikuo finished his question and sat patiently for me to answer.

"Ah?" I could feel the question marks hovering above my head. But apparently… Rikuo didn't.

"Ah. I know that you really don't like talking about it but Gramps and I talked about it and we decided that we need to know everything so we can counter and prepare ourselves against her!" Rikuo blurted out all in one breathe. Afterwards… he breathed heavily for the next thirty seconds…

"…"

"Gomen… wait a second" Rikuo gasped.

"Pfft.." I couldn't keep myself from laughing. No doubt… he was trying to act cool and composed… but it just wasn't working. Rikuo gave an expression like I just killed him and I laughed harder.

"Kylie – chan… I was being serious!" Rikuo whined.

"Oh… I'm sure you were… but serious definitely does not include gasping for air after talking like a chipmunk…" I said, still chuckling in between breathes.

If Rikuo was frantic before then he's really frantic now. He's so cute when he gets like that… though, watching him makes me feel older then I am…

I sighed and Rikuo finally stopped hyperventilating. He breathed in deeply, held it for three long seconds and breathed it out. Rikuo repeated it another time… and now he has finally calmed down. Rikuo slowly slid his eyelids open and stared at me. it was quite unnerving… staring at that unwavering expression in his eyes…

"What is it?" I breathed out slowly, getting a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What is your connection to her?" Rikuo asked slowly, afraid that I would avoid his main question completely if he hurried on.

"To… who?"

"..Yuiki… Nightingale" Rikuo paused and looked around like uttering her name would bring down a curse upon this household… and considering our residents… it just might.

"Oh… her…" I mumbled, slightly out of it.

"Yes… _her_. I asked Gramps about her and he admitted that he never tried to pry information about her from you…" Rikuo went on… averting his gaze. Even without my extraordinary skills of perception…I can tell he felt guilty that he was prying into my life… my nine months without him… my nine months in a dark, dark abyss.

"Kylie – chan?" Rikuo called again, I knew that he knew that I was zoning out… but I'm not sure our reasons as to why, are the same… "Please tell me the truth… I promise that I won't tell anyone if it turns out to be something personal…"

"It's… really personal…" I started and turned away from him, _My god… how am I suppose to explain that I met her right after hell just spit me back up?_

"In that case… I promise not to tell anyone… and I mean, never! Like… not to anyone… so please…!" Rikuo half begged, half commanded me to tell him the truth… but I can't. I can't tell Rikuo anything or he might actually remember those years we spent our childhood together… He'll know I died… he'll know I died because of him… he'll know it all and he'll torment himself constantly for it. I'll have to leave and then I might… lose control. I'll turn into a monster… just like those first few nights before I found the Nura house.

_No… no no no no no no no no. NO!_

"Kylie… chan… is trusting me that hard?" Rikuo muttered, looking crestfallen and hurt like I literally stabbed him in the heart and dragged his bleeding body all over the Sahara Desert…

"Wha~?" I asked, not understanding just how he came to that conclusion…

"Dakara~ you won't tell me anything. You're always keeping things to yourself… always letting yourself take the entire burden and never letting anyone else help you shoulder it! Is it really that hard to trust me to keep your secret?" Rikuo grieved… for himself, but mostly… for me.

"No… that's not… I'm not… it's just that…" I fumbled around, searching for the right things to say without telling him the truth… not the entire truth. Jeez… just look at me now. The sweet but cynical little girl that always has something to say to you… lost for words.

"Then… why? Why won't you tell us anything? Gramps can help you… I can help you, _we _can help you!" Rikuo, the sweet human Rikuo, faded away and was replaced with another face. His warm brown hair was replaced with hair as white as snow, underlined with black. His warm, naïve eyes turned sharp and red. His face and body went under change in growth. He got bigger, older, stronger and much more reliable. He was Night Rikuo, Rikuo in his youkai form, resending both his father and grandfather at the same time. He was… really pretty…

"What is it?" Rikuo asked, _ah… his voice is deeper too. It's like youkai Rikuo finished that last chapter of puberty that human Rikuo was still stuck on…_

I snapped out of my daze pretty quickly and realized… I was staring… and drooling… and starry eyed… and blushing… and – _oh… the list will never end!_

"Oh… ahaha…" I laughed and scratched my head awkwardly. Physically, I was trying to act normal so youkai Rikuo wouldn't sense a thing… but mentally… oh my god, mentally, I was a mess. Not just because the last time I saw him in night form…he was dealing the finishing blow to Tamazuki and looked amazingly badass… but and rather because I was frantically trying to put up my mental shields… so anything Rikuo sensed from me would scream 'HUMAN' instead of screaming 'Hey buddy, she's your friend and you never realized she died and became a youkai?'

"I know the truth…" Rikuo said suddenly.

_Woah… when did Rikuo realized that I wasn't human anymore?_ My personal space in my mind was slowly turning into tornado season in Texas…_GRAMPS. AO. KURO. KUBINASHI. YUKI – ONNA. I know one of you must have accidentally let it slip! Fess up and I might let you go with a light punishment… like dangling you over my sharp teethed friends in the sea…_

"She probably saved you before, right?" Rikuo asked again.

"She?" I asked as well. _Please, please, please. Don't go in that direction._

"Yuiki Nightingale…" Rikuo replied, staring at me with that badass gaze, which gave me a feeling of 'I'm the boss here'.

PLOP!

Did you hear that? That was the sound of my mental sanity… dropping and phasing through the floor… and now… it's gone…

"What~?" I asked again, hoping that my hearing had malfunctioned due to malnutrition… or something…

"Yuiki Nightingale… she probably saved you when you were being attacked by a youkai… right?" Rikuo assumed.

_Nope… I give you 6 pts though; since she did save me… though it wasn't from a youkai… it was from me._

"That's why you won't talk… you feel guilty, since she saved and helped you in your time of need…" Rikuo went on, completely ignoring me.

"…"

I had no idea what to say… what do I do in this situation? Laugh because it's wrong. Nod in mutual agreement because it's partially right? …Tell him the truth because it'll be the right thing to do?

No. Scratch that. I can never tell him the truth… even if it is the right thing to do…

"Heh…" Rikuo sighed, "Guess there's no use forcing you talk to me. Just remember… I'm here if you need me…" Rikuo got up and left the room. Before he left, he turned around… just a slight bit… and gave me the sweetest smile/smirk in the world.

Rikuo chuckled softly and clanked outside of the room, leaving me red faced and… out of it. I plopped my face into my pillow. Shouting mentally, I was wondering...

_When did Rikuo get so big?_

* * *

**Hehehe... i actually had fun with this last scene!**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**and if you have any questions... please state so in the reviews... xD**


	4. Nightingale

**'Sup... here is ze newest chapter in Kylie's life... and btw i will probably be streaming of a bit for the next two chapters to explain a few things O.o**

**and**

**thanks to those who reviewed! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_I was walking – no limping, down the street… looking into the eyes of those around me, pleading for them to help me… But none of them gave a shit._

_Some looked and pitied me… they were the ones I killed._

_Most didn't even glance in my direction… they were the ones I mentally tortured till they were sent to institutions._

_Others tried to help… they were the ones I ignored._

_Slowly… till faster, the plitter plattering of the rain increased till everyone was off the streets. Everyone but me… I stayed, watching, waiting for someone to pass by._

"_YOUKAI!"_

_Someone shouted, I wanted to hurt… to kill so bad. But all I could do was run. All I could think was… _how did they know?

"_You filthy youkai… come back here so that I can tear you apart!"_

_A haze settled around the edges of my vision. Live… I have to live. Run… I have to run… RUN!_

* * *

I jerked awake, gazing as the first rays of the morning light filled my room.

"Ah… it was just a dream…" I sighed, _but it felt way too real…._

I laid back down on my futon, trying to fall asleep to no avail. Flashes of the dream kept coming back to me… and each time, I winced.

"Mou~ No use in wasting time…" I stood up and dressed in a flash. I was wearing a pair of gray denim shorts and a white tee, topped with a black hoodie with the word, _'Love' _embroidered in pink on the front. As soon as I took a step outside of my room… I was bombarded by Nurarihyon.

"Oohh~ What are you doing?" he asked, curiously and yet there was a sign of a threat in his tone.

"Jogging… I'm bored" I replied, twirling a strand of my sea green hair nervously.

"Souka~" Nurarihyon turned around and started for the kitchen where Rikuo's mom, Wakana – san, had already started to make breakfast for the whole house. "Souyeba~" Nurarihyon turned back to me, "How are you liking school?"

I scrunched up my face.

"That bad?" Gramps gave a heartily chuckle, "Are you going to be back in time for school?"

"Nope. Not at all!" I replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hohoho~ Then I'll tell Rikuo to go on ahead"

"Yeah… you do that" I gave him a thumbs up and began running towards the gates.

"Pick Rikuo up after school, will you?" Gramps called after me.

"Why? Wont Yuki – Onna be there?"

"She's making dinner"

"Ah… I have to buy dinner tonight" I sighed and muttered under my breath.

"Why? She's a pretty good cook…"

"Ah… no, it's just that everything she makes turns into a sherbet" I replied, sweat dropping all over the place. _Damn… I keep forgetting that he isn't normal… _

"So will you be picking up Rikuo?" Gramps asked again.

"What about Ao?"

"He said he was having a meeting with that human gang in town" Gramps said, stroking his nonexistent beard.

"Fine. I'll pick him up then" I called back and tensed up my muscles to run. Tuning out… I started thinking about Rikuo… Should I tell him the truth… or should I not?

Should I?

… or should I not?

Where are the flowers when you need them?

Before I knew it… I was outside hell. Not really… but close enough.

_Looks like she had a new recruit…_

The bushes were nice, contained and trimmed. The house was finally repainted a nice mahogany. It looked like such a nice house… till you got close enough to see the bloodstains on the left windowsill… and the claw prints on the bottom of the front door… or the irregular paintjob on the side of the house, till you touch it and realize that it was just teeth marks…

"Are you going to stand there and gawk all day?" Some kid with white hair and blue eyes yelled at me.

_Are you kidding me? I'm being reprimanded by some kid that I don't even know?_

"Oi… did you hear me?" The kid walked over to me and flicked my forehead.

"Idaii~ What was that for you brat?" I growled.

"I asked what business you had here, you hag" The kid shouted, pointing his finger at me.

A vein popped on my forehead… _oh, how I long to slay this little horror, _"How old did you say you were?" I asked nicely, feeling my 'niceness' and control conveniently choosing this time to slip away.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you just hear me inquire your reason as to why you are stupidly gawking at our home?" The kid said; confidence and arrogance oozing out of his pores, overly large and blemished pores.

Oh… this kid was asking for it…

Despite having a water attribute… I can just feel the fire burning brightly behind me.

"Shion – kun? Where are you?" A voice called from behind the house.

"Over here… Lala nee~" The kid called back and when he turned back to me… his face was smug, grinning like I was the one who was going to get yelled at. "You're going to get beaten…" he sang.

Two more veins popped… bringing the veins on my forehead to a total count of three…_ he better not try for more or else he'll never see the light again… and I doubt Yuiki will stop me._

"Shion – kun-" The voice suddenly cut off and a sudden clang filled the air when her watering pot fell to the concrete pathway.

"Yo… remember me?" I smirked, "I'm sure you do…" I brought my hand up and let the blue tendrils swirled around… just like last time.

"K-k-k-k-k-k" Lala stuttered.

"Come on… just two more syllables" I edged her on.

"Lala – nee… you know this trespasser?" the kid asked.

"KYAHHH~!" Lala screamed.

I sweat dropped, "So… you _weren't _trying to remember my name?"

"KYAHHHH" Lala continued to scream till she was red in the face.

"Shut up or I'll knock you out" I held up my fist to threaten her… but she just screamed even louder. With a quick punch to the center of her abdomen, I knocked her out just as Yuiki came outside to see what's happening.

The brat grabbed me by my shoulders and yelled, "Shishou! Save yourself… I'll take her down with me!" And he began to scratch at me.

"Get him off of me before I lose my temper and accidentally send him on a soulful journey across the river to the other side" I growled and Yuiki just laughed at me.

"Aren't you so cute~ being pummeled by a kid" Yuiki crooned.

"Shut up" I growled and swiped that brat away from me"

"Don't be so rough! I picked him up last night" Yuiki scolded me. "Besides… what are you here for?"

"…" I blushed a slight red and muttered unintelligibly.

"What?" Yuiki asked, cupping her ears… motioning for me to speak louder.

"Addficghh" I muttered again.

"Huh?" Yuiki shouted.

A vein popped on my head, "ADVICE YOU SHIT!" I shouted in her ear.

"Alright. Alright… there was no need to shout!" Yuiki said, rubbing her fingers in her ears. "Come on in"

Yuiki turned and walked towards her house. I felt the brat's weight shift on top of me… but he didn't get off.

I coughed once… when Yuiki didn't turn around I coughed again, louder this time.

"Are you sick? Then again… I thought that youkai don't get ill at all…" Yuiki asked but she didn't turn around.

"S-s-s-she's a youkai?" the brat whined in my ear.

"Yes… and she is getting tired of holding your weight, you brat" I muttered.

"Shion…" Yuiki warned, finally turning around this time. The kid got off but continued to glare at my every move… like I was going to do anything.

"Let's go in through the kitchen… I have scones and tea… and since Lala is out of it, there's even enough for you" Yuiki said nonchalantly.

"Sure…" I shrugged and followed her, though I didn't need to. I've been here before… lived here for seven months till I found out Rikuo was living nearby. I saw the brat smirk in my peripheral vision but I did nothing to acknowledge it.

_He probably thinks Yuiki is getting rid of me the easy way…_

Not likely, considering I was the one who built the barrier around her house…

Also in my peripheral vision… I could see the kid's mouth getting slacker and slacker as I walked through each and every barrier set around the house.

"Shishou~" the brat whined, "Why isn't she dying? I thought you said she was a youkai!"

I hissed and the kid backed several steps back but he still held his gaze against Yuiki's.

"Why isn't she dying?" Yuiki pretended to ponder, "Well… the land beneath this house…" Yuiki pointed down.

"Yeah…" the kid nodded impatiently.

"…I signed under her name. The barriers around this house… was set, created and put into place by this girl right here…" Yuiki continued, gesturing to yours truly…

I smirked smugly at him… enjoying this moment.

"… and she's the only reason why you're alive" Yuiki finished.

"Huh?" The brat and I muttered in unison. That last part confused me as well.

"Whaddya mean?" the brat wailed.

"If she didn't save me, then I wouldn't have been able to save you" Yuiki reasoned.

"You're kidding…" I said, exasperated, "You're still going on about that?"

"S'not my fault I remember it well" Yuiki pouted.

"And it's not my fault that I _can't _remember it well" I threw Yuiki's words back at her.

"Sure it is…" Yuiki replied nonchalantly, she opened the door and beckoned me inside. I walked inside her house, like it was my own, and sat on the nearest chair. I stared pointedly at Yuiki till she noticed my gaze. Then, I jerked my head at the brat. Yuiki sighed but obliged, "Shion, go upstairs"

"What?" the brat shouted, "Why?"

"Upstairs" Yuiki ordered, the aura of power filled her tone and surrounded her. If I wasn't the same as her…I probably would have shit in my pants… just like what that brat looks like he wants to do.

"F-fine…" he stuttered and stomped up the stairs.

"Phweet~" I whistled in approval, "been a while since I've seen your death glare"

"…" Yuiki sighed, "So… what did you want advice for?"

"Oh shit…" I slapped my forehead.

"What?"

"Because of that brat… I totally forgot that… _that _was why I was here…" I deadpanned, picking up an English scone and nibbled at the flakes.

"Drink the tea first!" Yuiki scowled.

"Hate to say it… but I'll say it anyway~ I really don't care for tableside mannered at tea time" I smirked and pointed my pinkie up.

"Jeez… my seven months have been wasted on you" Yuiki sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Jeez… you act older than Gramps and he _is _old" I muttered.

"Gramps… you mean Nurarihyon?" Yuiki asked, curiosity gleamed in her eyes.

"No…" I replied slowly, breaking eye contact.

"You're a bad liar" Yuiki accused.

"No… I can lie when I want to" I said, "Key word here… _want to!_"

"You don't want to lie to me?"

"Not if I want you to trust me… for now" I stared at her, "Truce… just until I leave this property" I held out my hand.

Yuiki stared at it for a while before extending her own and clasped her hand around mine.

"Truce" I muttered.

"Truce" she declared.

"Alright… now to business" I started.

"…" Yuiki gave me her full attention.

"_I want to know what happened that night you found me… and I found you…"_

* * *

**See you next time~**_  
_

**Please review!**


	5. Disappearance

**Woohoo~ new chapter out... and now in case it wasn't noticeable but the last chapter was meant to be the beginning of the start of the end of Kylie's naive dream that everything can stay the same forever...**

**Please review and tell me what you think... please?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_I want to know what happened that night you found me… and I found you…_

A silence settled over us and Yuiki hadn't said a thing.

"You're kidding… you don't remember a thing, not even from when you were… alive" Yuiki choked on the last word, like remembering I was dead was disgusting and hard for her to admit.

"From when I was alive… nothing is there except for the few moments before I died… and I remember nothing on that day, just the days after…" I replied.

"What happened should be a story for another time…" Yuiki replied and smiled, lifting a finger to her lips…

A vein popped on my head, "Now… you're getting impossible. Is it so hard to tell me what happened?"

Yuiki paused and looked conflicted, minutes passed before she replied softly, "Yes… they declared it so…"

"They? Who's they?" I asked, curious.

"Your kinds' worst enemies…" Yuiki whispered and dropped her head slightly, something unrecognizable passed through her amethyst eyes… and suddenly I felt scared… no, it wasn't exactly fear…

… I was alarmed… surprised… but somewhat deeper than just that…

"Wha~?" I gasped. Yuiki lifted her head and she looked determined not to say anything more… "Tch. Fine be like that!" I growled and slammed my hands on the table. I stomped out the door… but when I turned the corner; my stomping lost its vigorousness. I slumped to the side and heaved a big sigh…_what am I going to do about my life…?_

_Bi-bling!_

I jerked suddenly, surprised by the unexpected sound that echoed in the light of the setting sun. Instinctively, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little phone Gramps gave me…_to stay in touch he said, so you can call us in an emergency he said…_

In the end… it was just a useless piece of junk that I carried around just so Gramps wouldn't scold me afterwards…

"Mushi mus-" Before I could even finish speaking the voice on the other hand bellowed into my ear.

"WAKA? Where is the young master? Did you pick him up yet?" Yuki – onna screamed into the phone.

_Oh-oh… oops…_

"O-oi Yuki – onna, calm down. You know that she would never forget about Rikuo –sama" Kurotabou tried to reason with her on the other end of the line.

_Ahaha… maybe you all should trust me just a tiny little bit less…_

"Soudaiyou~" Yuki onna chimed, sounding a little more composed, "So… he is with you, correct?"

"Ahahaha~" I sweat dropped, _how am I going to get out of this one!_

"Ahahaha janai!" Yuki onna wailed, "Is Rikuo – sama with you or not?"

"O-of course he is… he just had… a problem… was starving… so took him to Micky Donalds… back soon… we're… breaking up… can't hear… byes!" I slapped my phone shut and deadpanned. Hesitantly, I took out my wallet and peer into the abyss inside. Sighing, I mumbled unintelligibly about my lack of common sense. I don't have a single bill, just piles and piles of cards… and it's not like I can pay for a burger with a gold card…

Shoving my hands into my pocket, I started strolling towards Rikuo's school. _It's not that dark… so I can take my time. Kana, Kiyotsugu and the others must still be with him… after all, Kiyotsugu's passion for youkai may never die…_

Before I knew it, I was outside the front gates. Weirdly enough, Rikuo wasn't there…

Panic was rising inside of me, _Come on… he just might be inside the school, right?_ I wondered, trying to calm myself down. I peered past the gates, hoping that I wouldn't have to actually step inside to find him. The school reeks… of demons, hormones, shadows, stupidity, tension, testosterone…

_No… focus, what if Rikuo is actually in trouble…_ voiced a part of me that just couldn't help but think the worst.

_No… no no no… even Rikuo couldn't get into that much trouble in just half an hour after school ended, right?_

I took a step past the gates and found myself repeatedly telling myself that he'll be fine… that even he couldn't attract that much trouble…

Through the main entrance, I peered into every row of shoe lockers… not a person in sight. I ran out and rounded to the back, and stopped cold when there was a notebook on the ground. Chills crawled down my spine when I recognized the notebook, the very notebook Rikuo brought with me when we were shopping for supplies.

It was dropped like the holder of it was struggling when it fell. The pages were rumpled and crumbled. The edges of the book were dented like it was used to hit someone. The particles of dirt near it were disturbed like something violent happened there. The worst case scenarios flashed through my head… but I kept bringing back the less worrisome ones… Rikuo just having a brawl… Rikuo being attack by a minor demon but saved by Yura's ohmyoji ways…

My head was aching now. It was hurting, hurting like that time-

…wait what had happened… why, why was there such a huge gap in my memories?

Why can't I remember when was the last time my head hurt like someone threw a jackhammer at it…

My earliest memory… the only blurry one, seen through tedious sight and dull senses… and after that…. the haziness stopped, replaced by a sense of clarity and… white

It took a while for me to realize the white wasn't coming from my head, but outside. I had to blink several times before my eyes zoomed in on a short figure clad in black robes.

"You…" I whispered and the figure tensed, "…you, who are you?" I snapped out of it pretty quickly and turned back to normal, or as normal as I could possibly be. I started waving and gesturing to the figure till it turned to me.

I hollered, "Have you seen a boy about nay high and spiky-ish brown hair with glasses," I gestured, with my hand, right above my head to show Rikuo's height. The figure gave a curt shook of his head and hurried away. Confused I stared at the retreating figure, wondering just what was that lump on his back when it hit me…

A panic attack was coming on but I kept telling myself that it was alright… I ran into the school and hollered at the top of my lungs,

"RIKUO"

There was no reply but the echoes of my own voice. I really hadn't expected there to be a reply… but deep, deep, _deep_ down inside, I just wish the Rikuo would jump out of a closet and yell, 'Boo' while chuckling about how easy it was to fool me.

"You fool…" I broke down and crumpled against the hard marble floors of the school. And there I lay, sobbing, till I couldn't avoid this any longer… I went back to the Nura house, wondering just how do I tell them that I lost the young master…

* * *

"Kuhuhuhu…" a voice chuckled in the silence, well hidden by the shadows.

"So, how are you faring against the infamous grandson of the lord of pandemonium?" chuckled another figure, emerging from his shadow to address the boy crouched in front of an iron gate.

"Can't you tell?" the boy tilted his head in a way that only his smirk was shown, "I thought I was thorough when I brought him, chained… I will add, and unable to stir, and yet… not an injury in sight."

"Pfft… a youkai shouldn't be contained in cages. You should have bid him farewell to the other side when you first laid hands on him" scowled another figure, still hiding in his shadow.

"Silence…" said an outline of another figure, casually perched on a throne like chair. It was decorated with flamboyant jewels that never saw the light of day, seeing as they were always clad in the dark… afraid to be seen, to be interrupted. Always working from the shadows…

Despite not having raised his voice, all entities in the alley quieted and waited for their leader to continue.

"Well done…" the voice scuffed and echoed and resonated throughout each being, "You are worthy of being my son…" The man stretched out his hand and the boy attentively reached out and took it in his.

"Thank you father… I had only done what I knew was right" the boy said, his voice growing with every word he spoke, "I believe it is time that we finally finished the cleansing that Abe no Seimei started…"

"Yes. Rise my children" the man spoke as he bended out of his chair, "It is time to show the youkai that there is no place in this world for vermin such as the likes of them…" He pointed to the second shadow to his right, "It is time for phase two of the plan." The man turned towards the figure still standing in front of him, "And it is only right that you take leadership of this phase as well, seeing as you have done such a magnificent job on the first phase"

The boy beamed and lowered his hood, "Yes Father! As one of the Keikan house, I will not disappoint you!"

"Good. Next we must dispose of the self-righteous Nuragumi and that girl… if she realizes what is happening, not only will she untie and band the Nuragumi against us, but the you will lose the trust the Keikan has bestowed on you. She's the only one who can turn them against our revolution for humans" the man spoke.

"Yes, father. By sundown, she will have breathed her last" the boy replied and saluted the man as the leader flung a picture from his fingertips and eyed it fluttering through the winds and landing right in front of the boy.

The boy picked it up and smirked.

One by one the shadows faded and left till the boy and the man were the only ones left in the dark alley. The boy threw the picture back to the ground and stomped on it, smudging it on the ground with the bottom of his shoe.

"I take it you know her?" the man asked.

"Know her?" the boy chuckled and snarled, "She's a personal friend of my _'mentor'_"

The body behind the gates lifted his head when the photo came into view. Jerking from recognition, he started thrashing in the heavy chains bound around him.

"Quiet down you trash" the boy kicked the gates, "I'd hate to kill you now when using you to get to her would be so much more efficient"

The man chuckled, "You've grown up so well…my son…"

The boy waited, beaming at the man he called father, his blue eyes showing every bit the ounce of hope that never existed in the man's. The boy's eyes blazed, ready to take on the world, his white hair was tousled around nervously…

"…my son… Shion…"

* * *

**Heh... well, that actually took a while to form in my nevertheless empty numbskull of a brain...**

**Please REVIEW**


	6. Dream

**Woawz... hmm... just as a head up... somethings are actually somewhat complicated herez... if you dont understand... just ask... i guess...**

**'cause i kind of just wrote down what was on my mind and my mind isnt exactly a stable place... ahaha... o.o**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Tch" I clicked my tongue, why the hell is that brat in charge of this? This is the most crucial step in our plan for revolution… and that brat is in charge?! …in charge of me?_

_It's finally my turn to show Father that his trust placed in me… was not a mistake…_

_It's my chance… I smirked and lifted my hood over my head._

_When I brought it down, I had already changed… in place of my dark blue hair was a mob of spiky brown. I drew a pair of glasses out of my pocket and slid it up my nose. The glasses glinted in the light from the streetlamps and I let the cloak drop from my shoulders and it slid to the ground. As I stepped out of the ring my cloak made around me, bright light surrounded me. When the light waned, in place of my usual yukata was a school uniform. The very one that the accursed youkai was wearing, wasting away in our makeshift cage._

"_Heh…" I smirked._

_Walking down the streets, I was wearing the face and skin… of Nura Rikuo… _

_This time, we will be… victorious…we will win, we have to…_

* * *

**Back to Kylie~**

Damn it… why can't I find him?

Silent tears treaded down the side of my face. I stood outside the main house's entrance and just… stood there. My fist was poised in front of the door, as if to knock, and yet, I just couldn't bring myself to knock.

And there I was… standing outside… completely out of it until the damn door slammed into my face.

"Ow… OUCH! Holy" I shouted, I squeezed my nose between my hands and whimpered at the pain. Ever try running into a building? Well I have. And the pain back then can't even compare to the pain I'm feeling now…

"Ah… there you are" Yuki-Onna says nonchalantly, not even showing concern that she slammed a fifty pound down right into my face. "She's back!"

I deadpanned. Did they already know? My whole body began to shake… soon, I couldn't tell left from right, up from down.

When something was waved in front of me… I blinked once, twice and let out the breath of air that I had no idea I was holding in.

"Oi? Stop spacing out so much… jeez" Yuki Onna complained and puffed out her cheeks. "If only you had just told us… there wouldn't have been so much pain the ass troubles!"

_Why? Why would they know already? Unless… they could tell just by looking at me…_ _why?_

I covered my eyes with my hands and braced myself. I waited for her to tell me how incompetent I am… how dull… how I'll live up to the others…

"You could have just told us that the two of you separated right before you got to Micky Donalds!" Yuki Onna scolded me.

_Eh?_

"Come on and have some dinner before you starve to death" Yuki Onna wiggled her finger at me.

_Eh?_

"Rikuo sama is also waiting for you…" Yuki Onna smiled, but behind her icy bright smile was her usual invidious and protective front.

_Ehhhhhhhh~?_

Using the inhuman speed I attained when I died, I rushed to the dining hall. As soon as I slid the door open, youkai after youkai fumbled and tumbled around, eating and saying their greetings. My gaze quickly skimmed the crowd of youkai until I found the unruly head of spiky brown hair.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rikuo?!" I stammered, completely doubting the sight before my eyes.

"Ah… Kylie chan. You're back!" Rikuo greeted me, happily like he always does…

…but why? Why do I feel so scared? Why do I feel like there is something terribly wrong here… why? Why? Why? Why?

I am about ready to start tearing the hair off of my head…

"Kylie chan… are you alright?" Rikuo asked, blink his huge eyes at me, all concerned and worried…

I shuddered from head to toe… _yup; there is something horribly wrong here…_

"I…I'm fine…" I stammered, clenching my fists by my side. _Why am I feeling like this? It's just Rikuo in front of me… just Rikuo… always Rikuo… _"Then… see you tomorrow… I guess" I muttered and sprinted towards my room. When i slid the door shut, I collapsed against it.

_What in the world?!_

I brought my hands up and rubbed my eyes several times. Each time I stopped, I opened my door just a crack and heard the thunderous clamor from the hoard of youkai down a few rooms. Rikuo heartily chuckle were among the shout of more liquor. Kubinashi was pleading with Kino, asking her to pull herself together. Kurotabou was drunk and tried to persuade Ao to sing enka with him. Yuki Onna was tip toeing around the room, trying to get the smaller ones out before someone like Ao steps on them in his drunken haste.

It was an ordinary day, er- night, at the Nura house and yet… there was something missing… something, oh so very important. Remembering the way Rikuo smiled at me, even though I completely forgot to accompany him home, made me hurt inside. Something weird welled up inside of me and sunk to the bottom of my heart. Looking at Rikuo hurts, listening to him talk make me nauseous. I feel sick…

When something tickled my face, I wiped the back of my hand against my cheeks and scowled at the transparent fluid on my hand. I pulled in my knees and cuddled them in the dark corner of my room. I was crying way too much today. Way too much…

Suddenly feeling extremely exhausted, I felt around for my futon and fell against it.

_Ahh… it feels so good~_

I began dreaming before my head even hit the surface of my pillow…

* * *

**Dreamland…**

_I was walking… it was dark, so so dark. I've been here before, a long, long time ago. Back when humanity was all I had… but being dead was so much easier…_

_So much easier…_

_**Come…**_

_A voice was beckoning to me…_

_**Come…**_

_I wanted to go… but somehow my feet wouldn't move_

_**Come on in… we have much to discuss, little one…**_

_The voice suddenly changed. I still wanted to follow, but now… my feet began to move with my thoughts. A small square of light appeared in the distance… I walked towards it. Slowly, slowly… one foot in front of the other, slowly and slowly, just taking my time without a care in the world…_

_When I got to the door, I felt even more scared… there was power. So much power on the other side. My senses completely overwhelmed me. I couldn't think, much less breathe. Power… the other side had so much power… there was light, so much light and kindness… but when I looked longer. When I stared beyond the white door, I saw much more. I saw the shadows beneath each light. The guilt, the envy, the regret between each speckle of kindness. What I saw completely changed me…_

_There was always much more evil in the world… so much more, that every distinguished and shining light were in danger of being snuffed out. _

_And yet, I continued to stare beyond the door. I saw bright, shining lights fade and darken till it merged with the shadows. I saw shadows of every hue lighten and join the light. It was eerie. It was creepy. It was the world I lived in…_

…_but no longer_

_**Do you yearn for it?**_

_For what? I wondered to myself, talking to the voice whispering directly to my heart. Did I even have a heart left?_

_**For the power you could control on the other side? We need more souls like you… souls that dwell in the light, no matter how much others surrounding them try to change them. We need you. We need your soul!**_

_In that case… no. I said. My mind was completely made up. I closed my eyes when the voice bellowed at my foolish choice. When I opened them, I could practically feel the resolve burning in them._

'_My soul will be my own, forever mine. I am not a saint as to permit your filthy light to dominate mine. If you want to try and change me, then let the devil, himself, step up to the challenge…'_

_I bowed awkwardly, but I kept my head and gaze staring straight, never, not once wavering from the light and shadows. I bowed in mock respect, just like how my mother taught me, and retreaded from the light._

_Walking away I turned a full 180 and met another door. This one did nothing to disguise their shadows. The darkest and deepest shadows were flaunted at the front door. Peering inside, everything I saw was… red. The shadows were varied, not only in size and hue… but also in color. Staring around, surprised, I could feel myself gawping at the red, orange, green shadows. _

_I felt an undeniable pull towards this door, the door that did no self justice to cover up what it really is. The door that seemed to be hell, was just another door… another world connected to the one I used to live in. This one wasn't like white and black. This world _was _white and black and every other color in between._

_This is…_

_**Go back…**_

_The first voice I heard in the beginning suddenly came back… 'I don't wanna~'_

_**Go back… you must hurry…**_

_Why?_

_**There is no time… just go… but remember, nothing is ever as it seems…**_

_Eh?!_

_**Trust your heart more than your sight…**_

_The voice whispered and then it was gone… the light, the shadow, the colors… were all gone. I was back in the black…_

_Black… it's still black…_

_Hurts… it hurts…_

_My… throat… my… THROAT!_

* * *

My eyes snapped opened and flinched at the sight of the hands clasped around my throat. My hands twitched and laid it on top of the other hands, begging it to stop… it won't stop…

Slowly I brought my gaze upwards and stifled my nonexistent gasp, due to my lack of air…

…Rikuo…Rikuo's eyes were staring back at me. His mouth curved into a snarl and he smirked. Smiling while trying to choke the life out of me.

Why is he doing this? Why did Rikuo have this sudden change of heart?

_**Remember… nothing is always as it seems… trust your heart more than your sight…**_

I remembered the voice saying… and I knew, I knew… this isn't Rikuo… Rikuo would never do something like this… never…

The grip around my throat tightened and I winced. A small growl escaped from me… Rikuo…, no that imposter's eyes melted and watched me with glee… watched my body beg for the air that just won't come.

It hurts…

Hurts… hurts…why? Why does it hurt? Aren't I already dead?

* * *

**Okay... this is weird, no? lolz... please review?**

**It doesnt hurt does it? ... to try?**


	7. Past

**Please review! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Damn it! _Each breathe I took was excruciating and painful… Colors of white and red began to repeatedly flash in my head. I could hear the cells in my body screaming for oxygen.

Trembling, my hands reached its way towards the hand clasped around my neck. In a sickening split second, I gathered the remaining energy into my palms and twisted the wrist.

That bastard started screaming like a banshee and the youkais' began to stir…

"Whats happening?" Natto shouted from the room next door.

"It's coming from Kylie-san's room!" Yuki onna yelled before sliding my door open with a slam. "KYAHH~! Kylie – chan's gone crazy and attacked Rikuo – sama!"

_NO! Why? Why don't you see that it isn't Rikuo? Aren't you supposed to be his aids…aren't you supposed to know him better than anyone else?_ I screamed inside, unable to contain the burst of hate the resonated inside of me.

"Keh..hehehe~ that's right, the bitch attacked me. Execute her right here… right now…" A crazed look settled over the calm brown orbs that I had gotten used to looking at me with warmth… not murder intent…

I was lying on the floor in fetal position….waiting and waiting till the room completely fell silent.

"What are you waiting for?!" The Rikuo look alike yelled, "Attack her!"

Again… not a presence in the room shifted. No one moved, no one talked… they just continually stared at Rikuo…like they couldn't believe Rikuo would order anyone to attack… especially not me…

"Stupid idiots…" Fake Rikuo muttered, "Do I have to do everything by myself?" the imposter growled and reached towards his left abdomen area… where a sword laid in its sheath. Slowly, he pulled it out and everyone gasped in disbelief…

…yes, even me…

In his hand… was Nenekirimaru… Rikuo's sword. Every pair of eyes' in the room began to swerve from me to Rikuo, Rikuo to me. I bet they didn't know what to do… protect the hurt comrade… or follow their commander's orders…

…me?... or Rikuo?

"What do you think you're doing? How can you have such doubt in your head when Kylie – chan is still hurt? You know Rikuo – sama would never hurt his friends!" Yuki onna shouted and I felt a sudden urge to hug her. I might even kiss her…

…or not…

Still hugging my knees to my chest, a small smile formed on my face. Near unnoticeable tears tracked down from my eyes. I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. No matter how long I've stayed at the Nura house… I guess a small part of me never trusted the others… even from the beginning; I had only talked to Rikuo…

I hugged my knees tighter and the noise that Ao was making faded into the background. The whole room faded from my sight till I realized I wasn't in the Nura house anymore… I was in another room entirely.

I don't remember ever seeing this room before and yet… I could feel a sense a familiarity in the walls. The walls, the doors, the wooden planes on the floor… everything, gave me a sense of nostalgia. Just as I was reminiscing, the door behind me slid open and laughter poured inside.

"What are you doing?" a voice giggled, a voice that eerily sounded like mine.

"You gave it to me so I'm keeping it…" sighed another voice, but I could hear an amused tone layering the sigh.

"I thought you said a flower crown wasn't manly so you didn't want it" I, no… the voice, teased.

"You looked like you wanted to cry so I decided to take it with me" said the second voice.

"Mou~ Ryuji, I wasn't crying!"

The voices came into the room, closer and closer until they were right in front of me.

_Eh?_

They just walked right past me. The idea would have completely freaked me out if I wasn't staring intently at the two figures in front of me. A girl and a boy… both around the age of 5. The girl had short emerald green hair that hung just above her chin, her sky blue eyes, clearly gleaming at the boy slightly taller than her. She was wearing a small white tee and small pink shorts.

The boy had stringy black hair, placed messily atop his head. His golden eyes were narrowed…like he found the girl annoying… but his mouth said something completely different. His mouth curved in a almost kind smile as he gazed at the girl. His glare softened till his gaze and expression matched each other.

_What a sweet boy… but…_

…why was he dressed in black from head to toe? A black cape was draped over his shoulders and under it was a pair of black shorts, a back tee and black loafers…

"Eh? Why is the door to the Head's room open?" asked another voice as it peeked into the room, "Oya~ Ryuki – sama, Kylie – sama! You mustn't enter this room, this is the clan head's room for rituals!"

"Eh? Demo~ I'm tired of following all the rules… The Keikain house is full of rules and rules on top of more rules. Why are there so many rules for exorcism anyway? Why can't you just go up to a youkai and exorcise them? There are no rules following life" the little girl rambled on, obviously angry that she was told what to do…

"Calm down, Kylie. She'd just worried about you… this room is full of daggers and dangerous circles. Knowing you… you'd probably die in here…" the boy reasoned with the girl, "Then again… you'd probably forget to die even if you were killed." The boy smirked.

"Hey! That doesn't even make sense Ryuji!" the girl pouted by she smiled immediately afterwards.

"No fighting!" the lady shouted and hustled the two kids out from the room. She slid the door shut and all the tension left my body.

_Uwahh~!_ I squealed. I got up and walked towards the door, my hand touched the door and slowly I slid it open… and then…

* * *

/

My eyes flapped open and I cringed from the sudden light that glared into my pupils. I sat up quickly and gasped when a purple haze settled over my eyes. Dizzy, I held onto to my blanket, hands shaking, and I hunched over my blanket. When the purple haze faded, I rubbed my eyes and took deep long breathes.

Suddenly… there was a presence in my head. A powerful aura was walking through the halls, it stopped outside my door. Slowly the door slid open to reveal... Gramps.

His small body strutted towards me and when he got close… Gramps lifted his hand and I flinched, just waiting for him to slap me… but all his did was touch my neck. Startled, I looked into his eyes…and all I could find was concern.

"Looks like it might bruise. Go to wither Kino or Yuki onna later for a salve." Gramps said, and sat down. A moment passed in silence before I spoke up.

"You're not going to ask me what happened?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"I know what happened" Gramps said. My eyes widened. "I'm waiting for you to tell me what _you _think happened…"

"Well…what did you see?" I asked, averting my gaze.

"I saw Rikuo try to kill you. I saw you hurt Rikuo. I saw Rikuo act like he was somebody else… Let's start there… why was Rikuo acting like somebody else?" Gramps asked.

"I don't know…" I muttered, my vision blurred and I felt something tickle my face. When I wiped my hand across my face, to my surprise… I was already crying.

"Then what do you know?" Gramps asked.

I stopped shaking, this was something I _know_, "That wasn't Rikuo…that bastard isn't Rikuo and I have no idea where Rikuo is!" I seethed at myself, I was stupid and weak. Crying won't change anything… but I need help… I'm going to need help to get Rikuo back…

"Alright…" Gramps got up and asked me to follow him. I nodded followed, since no one disobeys the Supreme Commander. Gramps walked down the hall, to an area that I never seen before. He took a few twist and turns and walked down a flight of stairs. And there… I saw Ao, Kuro, Kappa, Yuki Onna, Kubinashi, Kino and Natto… I saw the youkais of the Nura Clan all gathered in one room.

"So…what will it be?" Kubinashi spoke first and the others nodded in frivolous agreement.

"We will begin the questioning" Gramps said. All eyes turned on me. "No" Gramps said, "Not her… _him_"

All eyes swerved to the other end of the room, I followed the eyes and there… in the back of the room, tied up and with a gag in his mouth… was Rikuo!

I gasped, and Rikuo lifted his head. And that's when I remembered, _that _wasn't Rikuo… not Rikuo…

A glare filled with hatred and loathing stared into my own… and I flinched. I had no idea why… but I was scared…

Scared of what he might say…

Scared of how he knew me…

Scared of why he looked like Rikuo…

Scared… scared… scared…

I'm scared…

* * *

**So so so so so? How was it? Hehehe~ please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Hiyas to those of you that read 'Lovely Death'**

** Let's just say recently I've been thinking about my story and can you tell me (in reviews or PM me) whether it should be rewritten or not…**

** Is it confusing? Or… just fine, I suppose?**

** Sorry to some of you who thought that this was an official chapter… but nope…**

** I'll try to update/ rewrite as soon as I can get word from anybody…**

** TY… xxtoushirou**


End file.
